


昭和平成恋愛物語

by naiyouzuode



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiyouzuode/pseuds/naiyouzuode
Relationships: Narita Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 5





	昭和平成恋愛物語

第一次听到大仓名字的时候，成田还以为那是个多么板正、固执、古朴的人。

大仓忠义，听起来就像个行事作风一丝不苟，凡事都以道义为先的昭和大叔。

相处了许久后才发现他本人与这个名字所差甚多，倒不是说他不够“忠义”，而是因为他那慵懒、跳脱、冷淡，自我，时而还非常狡黠的性格，实在与这个板正古朴的名字格格不入。即使如此，这样的大仓还是像火光吸引蛾子一样深深吸引着成田。

成田最羡慕也最喜欢大仓的一点是他的我行我素——无论处于什么样的环境，大仓总能迅速找到令自己最舒适的待人接物的处事方法。他总是那么理直气壮，游刃有余，自由自我，这是顾及太多的成田永远无法做到的事。 

说到成田，他的名字简单好听，一个字——凌。“凌”代表了很多东西，凌霄、冰凌，都是些高而冷的意象。成田很喜欢自己的名字，有种清冷锐利的感觉，像团缥缈寒冷的云雾在远山上飘浮，时刻要化成冰冷的霜雪落下来似的。成田很希望自己的性格能如名字般高冷洒脱，可惜没有。 

大仓忠义和成田凌。两个名字听起来根本不像在同一时代的人。单看姓名就好像是戴着圆框眼镜、身着和服的昭和板正大叔和冷淡洒脱、沉默寡言的平成年轻帅哥组成的双人组合。总之就是怎么看怎么奇怪。 

但事实上，在相隔甚久的两段时间里，这两个名字都被放在一起讲了许久。 

一切都要从成田漫长而晦暗的高中时代说起，虽然大部分记忆都被附上了灰，被埋进土里也不可惜。除了大仓的部分，那是成田整个高中时代唯一的吉光片羽。   
他一进高中就喜欢大仓了。 

那个时候的大仓是遥不可及的学长，他们中学的风云人物，人长得很好看，还会打鼓，跟同性交往的传闻不断流出。 

大仓有个乐队，他在里面是鼓手，他们经常去livehouse演出。成田去看过几次，打鼓的大仓连头发丝都在发光，沉醉，忘我，直到包裹着瘦削肩身的T恤被汗水完全浸透。结束后的成田想去后台找他，却总在狭窄的楼梯口看到忘情拥吻着的大仓——和各种各样不同的男人。 

直到过了很久，久到成田再去livehouse的时候，楼梯口的男人已经换成了自己。大半年的功夫，成田的身高蹭蹭长，已经比大仓还要高了，他把大仓拥进怀里，手指略过他夸张的银色耳饰，抓进半湿的长发里。闻到大仓身上的汗味还有闷重的香水味的时候，成田什么都不用想了。成田拥有大仓了。 

第一次做是在livehouse后台的楼梯口，自那以后又做了数不清的爱。成田之后的人生中最重要的两件事——抽烟和性愛，都是大仓教会他的。他们经常做完后赤裸地靠在一起，直到后来成田也开始熟练地点烟了，大仓会在他抽到一半时抢过去接着抽，成田就这么斜望着大仓懒懒抽烟的神态，好像什么都不在乎一样，成田觉得自己这辈子都没有办法不喜欢他。 

两个人一直没有交换号码，因为大仓不喜欢。他说：“不要打给我，我想你的时候会找你。”他们从不像正常情侣那样在学校里走，偶尔和同行的伙伴走在路上，遇上迎面而来的大仓，成田也装作不认识的样子，一边有一搭没一搭地听着同伴一刻不停地兴奋讲着“刚刚那是大仓吧！听说他……”的那些关于大仓本人的离奇传闻，心想着是真的吗，晚上得去问问看。 

在一起的时光里大多数是愉悦的，但也掺杂着苦涩。成田觉得自己是一只召之即来的小狗，大仓需要他了就叫他来，不需要了便不会想起他，每次想到这里，成田就会愤恨地更野蛮地对待大仓，听着大仓的闷哼和小声求饶，只有这样成田才觉得大仓完完全全属于自己。他们维持这种关系两年了，成田一直隐约知道大仓还有和别的什么男人一起，但毕竟他们俩从来没有互相许诺过什么，他们不是对方名义上的男友，所以没有资格管对方的事。但成田还是很难过，因为他喜欢大仓却没有办法跟他交往，最终这段关系以大仓毕业去往东京作为终结。 

两个人不再有任何联系，成田后来在本地念了大学，当了摄影师，没有去东京。成田后来也跟很多人交往，男生女生都有，却再也没有找到当初那种心跳加速小兔乱惴的感觉。当性变成他的生命当中不可或缺的一部分，他从容余裕，姿态娴熟地对待着每一任对象。几乎每个和他好过的人都这么说——“成田君温柔又性感”，完事后点燃烟草的那一刻也点燃了他们的心，于是他们开始迷恋成田，成田也有了一群召之即来的小狗，就像自己当初在大仓面前一样。 

听说大仓在东京打了几年鼓，因为长相的缘故很快被发掘，地下帅哥鼓手开始频繁出现在世人眼中，成为了热议的话题。那是必然的，成田看着sns上不断刷屏的大仓好看的脸想，这个世界上没有人会不喜欢大仓。他的脸加上他的鼓，还有他永远冷淡自我的性格，这种人就是天生的偶像，自带危险吸引力，靠近的人都会被迷得神魂颠倒。 

这么一个危险的人，却拥有着“忠义”这样正直的名字，不止成田，几乎所有的人都觉得不可思议。但大仓没有要改艺名，他就顶着这个名字开始活动。成百上千的节目邀请他当嘉宾，无数杂志找他拍封面，成田在便利店买东西的时候顺手挑了一本杂志，封面就是他最熟悉的那双慵懒冰凉的琥珀色眼睛，像猫一样，眼神跟成田拥抱亲吻他的时候没有任何区别。成田想，这就是大仓，没有一刻不在游戏人间。 

成田自己也是摄影师，大学毕业后就进了家乡这边的一个杂志社，迄今为止干了三年。由于是小地方，成田的工作还算是闲暇轻松，平常跟着出出外景，拍拍模特。看着无数封面上的大仓，成田不止一刻地想过自己将来会不会也有拍他的机会，自己镜头下的大仓又会是什么样。 

其实像大仓这样的人最好拍了，因为个人气质实在过于浓厚，不需要借助其他技巧或是外物来突出他的形象。大仓往那一站，眼神朝镜头一瞟，就是一张带有浓烈个人色彩的出色成片了，但有时候又会太过，找不到东西中和，就会显得凌厉了些。 

人生可能就是盼什么来什么吧，从便利店买完午饭回杂志社的时候，成田听到主编正在兴奋地宣布——当下最炙手可热的模特鼓手大仓，接受了来自家乡杂志社的邀约，“而这家家乡杂志社，就是我们的杂志社！”办公室一片欢呼。主编满意地拍了拍听到消息后处于呆滞状态的成田的肩，“拍摄的工作就交给你了哦，成田。” 

不知道怎么面对大仓——这个身兼自己学长、前爱人、现工作对象三职的人，成田不知道要怎么跟他相处。他太想把大仓拍好，于是想了无数的主题，去花店、宠物店，奔往各处寻找与大仓气质相搭的物件。他可怕地兴奋着，连自己都被那股兴奋感吓到，有时候好好睡着，半夜会亢奋得直接醒来，连睡衣都被汗水浸透。大仓现在变成什么样的大仓了，成田不知道，但成田，还是那个成田——那个会因为大仓任何一举一动而变得手忙脚乱意乱神迷的成田。 

直到约定的日子如期而至。成田一夜未睡，见到大仓的那一刻却并没有自己想象中的那么激动。大仓还是那么好看，是连照片都没有办法诠释的程度。大仓看见成田的第一眼就朝他打招呼，“好久不见，成田君。”还没等成田回应，一旁的主编就惊喜地打断了他们，“原来大仓君跟我们的摄影师成田认识啊，真是太巧了。” 

“是啊，不仅认识，还曾经亲密无间。”

成田抢在大仓前面回答了主编。他对上大仓的视线，一如既往的慵懒冷淡。 

  
硬照拍摄的非常成功，连带着这本杂志都卖得脱销了好几回，只能不断加印。原本只是在本地发行的杂志，却收到了来自全国各地的预定。主编高兴地合不拢嘴。毫不夸张的说，成田拍的这几张大仓，是可以登上一流杂志封面的水准。尤其是那张大仓整个地埋在一大片紫色鸢尾当中的硬照，妖冶自持地不可方物，在sns上几乎被刷爆。没有人比成田更了解大仓了，也没有人比成田更懂怎么拍大仓了。怎么让大仓过于浓烈的个人气质经他手后变成恰到好处，什么样的东西才可以用来映衬大仓，这些事，只有成田知道。 

成田因此出了名。在浏览sns的时候，他发现把自己的名字跟大仓的放在一起的推文数不胜数。大仓忠义X成田凌，大仓忠义X成田凌，看起来就像昭和古板大叔和平成冷漠青年的组合，虽然有点奇怪，但好像也不错。 

我也是时候该去东京了。成田想。


End file.
